custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Halloween Party
Barney's Halloween Party '''is a Barney Special that was released on VHS on August 18, 1998. It was later released on DVD on August 19, 2003, and later re-released on DVD on September 1, 2009. It also appeared on the "Children's Favorites: Halloween Treats" DVD. Plot It’s Halloween and Barney and the kids are decorating the gym for an exciting party at the school. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. '''Educational Theme: Halloween Poem Rhyme: Five Little Owls Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Curtis * Hannah * Stephen * Keesha * Ashley (cameo) * Alissa (cameo) * Mr. Boyd * Miss Kepler * Farmer Dooley * Mrs. Pennypacker Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Pop Goes The Weasel #I Like Autumn #Apples #So Many Pumpkins #S-M-I-L-E #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) #What I Want to Be #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) #A Big Parade of Costumes #Toss It in a Window #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #One, Two, That's What You Do #I Love You Trivia *This is the first Halloween Special in the Barney franchise. *Excluding Barney's Great Adventure, this special marks the final time that Sheryl Leach (co-creator) serves as an executive producer. Dennis DeShazer will stay executive producer until the end of the second generation. *This special marks the last appearances of the Season 4 versions of The Barney Theme Song and I Love You. *This is the first home video that Mr. Boyd appears in. *This special marks the first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the home video "Let's Go to the Farm", and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the Season 5 home video Walk Around the Block with Barney, where she appears with Barney. *This Video could've been the first Season 5 video produced. Seeing how Barney still has is 1997 Costume and the Barney Theme Song is still in it's Season 4 form. *In this video, Stephen says "Autumn? I thought it was Fall." Rebecca said the same thing in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *This is the last uses of the Season 4 versions of The Barney Theme Song and I Love You. *Four of these kids (Curtis, Stephen, Hannah, and Ashley) also appeared in Walk Around the Block with Barney. *This is the first home video that Mr. Boyd appears in. *This marks the first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the Season 9 home video "Let's Go to the Farm", and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the Season 5 home video Walk Around the Block with Barney, where she appears with Barney. *This is the first time Stephen is seen with his haircut. He would remain that way until his last appearance in You Can Be Anything. *This is the second home video to use the musical arrangements and background music from Season 4-6. The only other home videos to do so were Camp WannaRunnaRound, Barney's First Adventures, Walk Around the Block with Barney, Let's Play School, and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *During the song, A Big Parade of Costumes, one of the kids in the background of the stage is wearing the same cheerleading uniform as Luci wears on Carnival of Numbers, and the uniform was seen in Are We There Yet? *This Video was actually filmed in January 4-September 30, 1997. Because Barney's Season 4 costume is still used, the kids look smaller than they do now and The Barney theme song is still in it's season 4 version. *This is the first time we see Baby Bop meet BJ's alter-ego Captain Pickles. *This special aired on PBS. *This special also aired on PBS Kids Sprout. *Stephen wears the same shirt in Hidden Treasures. *This is the last time until Let's Go on Vacation that I Like Autumn is sung. *The Barney costume in "Barney in Outer Space *The last of the 1997 Barney costumes. Category:Season 5 Videos Category:Season 5 Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Season 3 Home Videos